Their Secret Life
by Vinnies-Angel
Summary: Story's finished, just needed to add a note about the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

I'm quiet, a shy person, I don't talk to anyone, only the Ducks really. I'm amazed I actually have friends sometimes, but I'm told I'm a good listener. My father doesn't talk to me much. I hardly see my family because I live at Eden Hall, so I don't really care. My mother is an okay woman, I guess you could say. I mean, she's okay if you like a snot nose, arrogant bitch who hits her children. Then there's my brother, Jarred. He's pretty cool, he's about 3 years older than me, a junior in New York University, and I don't see him often. Jarred and I used to be best friends, we'd always need each other for comfort when Dad and Mom fought. After they fought, mom usually came to me, because I'm one person she could always beat, whether physical or verbal, because I was weaker than she was. I was always scared of her, hell I still am, but before the goodwill games I learned not to talk back, then the marks weren't half as bad. 

As for my friends, I love them all. Fulton and Portman became an official "item" last semester and they've both been better on the ice since. Fulton's really opened up to me about his relationship with Portman. I think it's great they've both found the one that they can love in each other-regardless of their genders.   

Julie's as perky as hell, and it's really annoying. She's always all over me, whether it's chomping away on her gum in my ear or trying to kiss me. I guess she's a bad listener because she doesn't seem to understand the word "no," even when it's all I say to her.

Goldberg's finally over the fact that Julie's goalie and he's defenseman. I think it's really helped his game, along with his attitude. Now, instead of trying to get her to gain the weight, he's been losing. He's lost about 40 pounds already and he's looking pretty good, he's eating like 1500 calories a day or something like that. It's working for him. 

Averman's jokes have just gotten worse over the years; they're about as bad as Kenny's trash talk, which sucks if I may say so. I wish Averman would just give up with the jokes, he's never been good at them-even before Peewees. Ken's trying to be something he's not, now that we're the varsity hockey team. He actually been treating the J.V. team the way he was treated by the then varsity team. It's sad when you think about these two. 

Luis is finally over his cheerleading whores. He's had a steady girlfriend for the past year and a half. I'm glad he's out of his horny phase; he's not such a huge prick anymore. 

As for Dwayne, his cowboy 'tude has definitely changed since the goodwill games. Don't get me wrong; he still treats them with respect, only now he's more like the old Luis. He's only with the girls for two to three days, and he refuses to admit that he has sex with them. But I mean, come on, at least warn me before I think there's an earthquake going on above me, yup, that's right, his room's above mine! You know, speaking of earthquakes, "Dwayne!"

Russ has been pretty down in the dumps lately. His California girlfriend of three years found out about his bitch of the month here in Minnesota, and the other way around, so he got double dissed by the girls. Now half the student body, mostly consisting of girls, won't talk to him. No wonder he's been acting like an ass hole lately. 

As you know, Guy's forever had the title of Connie's boyfriend, but after trying to rekindle their love last year, they finally blew out the everlasting candle, so he's no longer hers. She's already moved onto other seniors and he's been checking up on the juniors. Connie's been an ass lately, because she expects us to treat her like a princess, her new boyfriends made her adopt a diva attitude. I don't think any of us, including Guy, are very fond of her anymore.

As for Charlie, well, he's the reason I exist. He and Linda broke up the beginning of sophomore year and he's been playing the field ever since. But he's always caring towards every girl he dates. He'd never mistreat anyone unless they mistreat him.

As for me, well, I'm the last Duck. 

Definition: Adam Banks- gay and in love with Charlie Conway.

It's a scary thought actually, being in love with your best friend, at least he's not my roommate. I always have to be careful around him; I don't even touch his shoulder anymore, nodda, not even during practice or to congratulate him after a win. I think he's figured out I've been acting a little distant lately. I just hope he doesn't figure out why. I'm scared to be around him, so I admire him from afar. It's the only way I'd be safe. It's weird to think that it's my best friend I'm afraid of, if anything, I should be opening up to him, instead of confessing to my journal, but I just can't tell him my deepest secret. I wish I could, but I can't without the risk of him being disgusted by me. That'd probably hurt me more than my mother's slaps. I don't want to lose him, but I feel I will if I say something. Not only would Charlie criticize me, but just think of what my family would do. My father, well, it'd probably be the most words I'll ever get from him. My mother, she'd probably beat me fully. But my brother, now he's the only one I even could half trust to support me; he has through everything else I've done. Damn. Guy's coming in. Gotta go.

                                             ~Adam~

"Hey, Adam." Guy said walking into the dorm room he shared with the other boy. He threw his keys onto his desk and placed his winter jacket over the back of his desk chair.

"Hey, where've you been all night?" Adam asked, full of curiosity. 

"Out with Nomi. Have I told you what a great girl she is, and how lucky I am to have her?" Guy asked sitting down on his bed. 

"Only about a million times." Adam laughed. 

"Yeah, I guess I talk about her a little to much, dude. But, come on, once you see her, you'll want to be in my shoes." Guy said.

"I doubt that, no matter how cute the girl is, I would never want to be in your shoes. Think about your ex." Adam explained grabbing his pajamas from his dresser draw and walking into the bathroom. He shut the door tightly behind himself.

"You're right." Guy stated sarcastically. He laid down on his bed and let his head waver, then fall to face Adam's bed. "Hey, what's that?" He questioned quietly.

He got up off his bed and walked carefully over to Adam's bed. He lifted the covers to see the entire notebook hiding under it. He read the cover silently. 'Adam's Journal,' he ran his finger over the imprinted letters. "I shouldn't do this." He said. "But he's been acting really weird lately, I have to do this." He convinced himself opening the book. He flipped to the present date and read from it.

"As for Charlie, well, he's the reason I exist." His eyes skipped down to the next lines. "Definition: Adam Banks- gay and in love with Charlie Conway." His hands started to shake and the book dropped out of his hands, landing on the carpeted floor. "Omigod." He whispered, his hand coming up to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" He heard the voice from behind him. Adam sounded angry, upset, and wait… was that scared?

"I…I'm sorry, Adam. I know I shouldn't have read that but—" Guy stuttered

"But, what?" Adam asked angrily. He stalked over to where Guy stood and picked up his journal. "You were just curious? How would you feel if someone knew things about yourself you didn't want told?" Adam yelled pushing the opened book up into Guy's face.

"I know I shouldn't have read that, but, Banks," Guy voice powered to get Adam to hear him, but his voice decreased when Adam landed on his bed in tears. "You have no idea how worried all the Ducks are for you. You don't talk to us anymore, what are we supposed to think about you? I think me reading this; regardless of what it says, is the best thing for you. Don't you feel better having one person knowing how you feel?" Guy asked sitting down next to the Adam. He reached over the obviously taller boy and grabbed the box of tissues. He pulled one out and handed it to Adam.

"It feels great to know someone knows my secret. But I would've preferred telling you myself instead of having you snoop around my stuff." Adam choked. "It's hard to keep a secret from all of you, especially when it's my life. But if someone finds out and tells him, that's the reason I don't want to tell him. I'd be so afraid if my secret got out." Adam cried.

"Adam, I understand you didn't want to tell anyone, but it's not good to keep things inside. Promise me that you'll talk to me, okay?" Guy said.

"I can't promise that." Adam whispered.

"Promise you'll try." Guys said desperately.

"I'll try." Adam's voice was still weak.

"Good. I'm going to get ready for bed now. Adam, you have nothing to be scared about, Charlie's your friend, he'll be there for you." Guy said walking to his dresser and pulling out his own pajamas to go and change. He walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Adam was still sitting in the same position. "Your secret is safe with me." He was kneeling at Adam's feet. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Adam reached over and shut off the lamp "Goodnight, Guy."

"Goodnight, Adam."

And they both fell asleep thinking of the ones they love most.

Nomi and Charlie…..

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

A.N. I didn't like my other slash story much, so I decided to put this up in its place. I hope its better than the other one, I know it's longer for sure. And I hope it didn't seem rushed, cause it did to me. And I know that I have a lot of other stories in the works but I really like this so far. And I hope you guys, too. Bye!

~*Angel*~


	2. Chapter 2

Adam awoke with a start the next morning. "Didn't mean to scare you, man. I just needed to get something Guy borrowed from me. Go back to sleep, you have another hour till you need to get up." The voice came close to Adam's bed, putting weight on it when the person sat down.

Adam raised his head and rubbed his eyes to be able to see clearly. "Charlie?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Adam." Charlie came closer to Adam's head, scooting up the length of the bed. 

Adam yawned. "What did Guy borrow from you?" He asked. 

"He borrowed my physics book. I need it for first period." Charlie said. 

"Oh, it's on his desk. Night." Adam said closing his eyes again to go to sleep.

"Morning." Charlie said. He waited for Adam to fall back asleep before speaking.

"Adam, I wish I could just tell you this with you awake. But I can't. It'd hurt too much. I love you, Adam." Charlie bent down to whisper in Adam's ear. "I knew the first time I saw you, you'd be the only one I'd love. That was Peewees, when you first joined the Ducks. Up until that first game, I thought you were a cute ass hole, but then I got to know you. I just wish we could talk, face to face, and I could tell you how I feel, and I wouldn't have to risk rejection. Uh." Charlie sighed, breathing in Adam's sweet smell. He ran his lips lightly over Adam's forehead, and then placed his head against Adam's chest.

He heard Adam sigh when he felt Adam's arms wrap around hid body, holding him close. What it be like to just stay there forever, Charlie could only dream. "Is this what'd it be to hold you forever?" Charlie heard Adam repeat his very thoughts. 

He's not talking about me, Charlie thought to himself. "Hmm…" Adam moaned pulling Charlie closer to himself. Time to get out, Charlie instinctively thought. He's thinking about a girl not me, not a guy. But it feels so nice. Charlie pressed himself against his secret love once more before unwrapping the tight arms that encased him.

He kissed Adam softly on his lips, relishing in the touch. He got up and walked to Guy's desk. He picked up the physics book and quietly walked out of the room, but not before hearing Adam moaned once more.

-------------------***************

Charlie's mask that hid his pain was on all day, even now on that Friday night. He tried to forget the way Adam spoke that morning, the way he moaned. But he couldn't forget. It just wouldn't leave his mind.

"Hey, Charlie." Only one person knew how Charlie felt, because that guy fell for another man himself.

"Hey, Portman. What's up, man? How was last night?" Charlie asked his bashing friend.

"It was great, have I ever told you how much I love Fulton? He took me out to dinner, then we came back to our room and the place was covered with roses and burning candles. It was the most romantic thing." Everyone in the school, including a lot of Ducks, thought Portman was just a big goon. No one thought he had a sensitive side, well a few knew. 

"I, um… I told Adam." Charlie's body shook.

"What? When? How?" Portman asked baffled. 

"This morning. Guy didn't give me back my physics book so I went to their room to get it. All went well, until I knocked over a chair." Charlie said.

"Smooth." Portman laughed.

"I know, just the smoothest. Anyway, Adam woke up and I told him to go back to sleep, you know? Then I waited until I thought he was asleep and I told him. But then, I just laid down next to him and he, like, wrapped his arms around me, and was holding me tightly to him. He asked me, 'Is this what'd it be like to hold you forever?' But he must have been talking about someone else. Am I right?" Charlie looked to Portman for support.

"I don't know, man. He acts pretty gay sometimes, and he won't even touch you anymore. I think he's got it as bad as you do. Maybe worse." Portman said.

"Yeah, maybe worse." Charlie repeated.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

A.N. Just felt like getting this chapter out of the way, I'll try to update again tomorrow. Hope you guys like so far.

Meme- You said that you liked my other slash story, so I decided I'm going to work on it, and make it seem like more of a novel instead of a short story, it'll be a while before I post it, but not to long. Probably next week sometime.

Bye!

~*Angel*~


	3. Chapter 3

"Guy, wake up. Come on, we're gonna miss the game." Adam said annoyed. He was kneeling next to Guy's bed, trying to wake his friend.

"Hum…" Guy mumbled. "I don't want to get up yet, mom." Guy turned around in his bed, hitting Adam in the head with his hand. 

"Ow. Man, now you're gonna get it." Adam rubbed his head before getting up and walking to his bathroom. He took a cup out of the medicine cabinet and turned on the sink. "He thinks he can give Adam Banks a black bruise, well I've got news for him." Adam mumbled under his breath while filling the cup with cold water. He turned off the faucet when the cup was full. He walked back out to Guy's bed. "This should get you up." He said cheerfully, tilting the cup downwards.

"Ahhhh!" Guy jumped out of bed at the speed of light, and turned to the laughing Banks on the floor. "What'd you do!?" He shouted.

"Woke you up." Adam said still laughing.

Guy looked towards the clock. "Yo, come on, Adam. We're gonna be late for the game if you don't hurry." It was Friday night, game time.

"Hey, Guy, I got a question for you, man." Adam sat on his bed.

"Shoot." Guy walked to Adam's bed and sat next to him.

"I keep having this memory, like reoccurring, from something that I think happened." Adam said.

"Well, what do you think happened?" Guy questioned.

"I think Charlie told me he loves me…" Adam turned to face Guy. "And I just can't figure out if it was a dream or not. This whole week, I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't. Did you hear Charlie talking or anything last Thursday morning?" Adam asked.

"Actually, yeah. Wait, he kissed you." Guy said, his hand covering his mouth in awe.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What did you just say?" Adam asked, baffled.

"Yeah, I woke up hearing him talk and when I looked over to your bed, you were holding him, and he kissed you. Adam, don't you get it?" Guy screamed, face full of happiness.

"Get what?" Adam asked.

Guy waved his hands in the 'come on' way, leading Adam to the answer. "Wait, do you think…?" Adam trailed off.

"He loves you!!" Guy screamed. "Why else would he tell you when you were 'asleep?'" Guy made quotation marks with his fingers.

"Omigod, he loves me." Adam raised his hand to his face, mouth handing open in shock. "Okay, we're going to the game, now!" Adam jumped up from his bed, grabbing his coat and running out the door. 

Guy laughed at Adam, following him out of the room and shutting the door behind him. 

-------------************

Adam was still running, and smiling as he made his way into the locker room. He walked over to where Charlie stood. "I need to talk to you, after the game." He smiled still, and walked passed Charlie to his locker.

------------*************

The game went great, the Ducks winning 13-0. Adam scored more than half the goals with very few assists, Charlie getting 2, Fulton using his shot and Russ's knuckle puck.  

Throughout the entire game, Charlie was thinking about Adam, about showing off his skills. He felt he needed to for some reason, most likely to get Adam off his mind so he could play. He couldn't get Adam's voice out of his head, 'I need to talk to you, after the game.' What he's always wanted to hear Adam say. 

"Come on." Adam called to Charlie after they both were finished getting dressed. He pushed his reasoning mind out of his way and followed his heart out the door. They walked to the pond that was on campus, sitting on one of the benches close to it.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Charlie questioned Adam. He turned to face his friend.

Adam didn't speak, only moved his head closer to Charlie's. Slowly, their lips met, but they quickly jumped back with a shock. "I love you." Adam said softly, almost to quietly for Charlie to hear. But the wind had backed off at the moment he spoke the words. 

"Really?" Charlie asked, breathless.

"I have," Adam gulped, "since peewees. I just, I could never tell you. I'm glad you told me." His right hand brushed up against Charlie's cheek.

"I thought you were asleep." Charlie smiled shamefully.

"In limbo." Adam laughed lightly. "Um… Can I kiss you?" Adam's voice was like a whisper when it connected with Charlie's ears.

He couldn't speak, his voice caught in his throat. He nodded his head, signally to Adam that it was okay. 

Their lips met, and they pressed with the slightest force, showing how much they cared. Adam's hands made their way through Charlie's hair as Charlie's hands caressed his cheeks. Both had their eyes closed, willing this not to be a dream. Slowly, Charlie opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Adam's lips, asking for permission to enter. Adam's mouth opened slightly, his tongue coming out to touch Charlie's. Their nerves all stood on end, their kiss bringing them closer, the bench was no longer visible to the naked eye, they both wanting to be that close. "So you were talking about me?" Charlie asked in a whisper when they broke apart.

"I'm always talking about you. I can't ever stop thinking about you. I… I." Adam stuttered, tears forming in his eyes.

Charlie pulled Adam closer to himself, into a hug to comfort the man. "Sh…" He soothed him.

"I just wanted you for so long, I can't believe I'm capable of having you now." Adam smiled. "Please, be mine." He looked up into Charlie's eyes.

"I am yours." Charlie looked down into Adam's strong blue eyes, they held his soul and told his heart. 

"Forever?" Adam sat up straight, wiping the tears off his face and out of his eyes. 

Charlie reached his hands up to Adam's face, and kissed him once more. "Forever." 

That one word never before held that strong of a meaning to the two them. They planned for it never to hold more meaning.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

A.N. Hey all, now, I know this may seem like it's over, but it's nowhere near done. It's going to wind up being like, around 30 chapters, probably, because they have a lot of pain and struggling to go through. Hence the drama titled. Bye for now!

~*Angel*~


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie walked me back to the room tonight. He didn't kiss me goodbye, no we did that at the pond. I'm actually pretty glad he didn't. I may have a boyfriend now, but I'm not ready to come out. I was scared when Guy found out, but I'm not sure everyone will take it that well. I should tell Portman and Fulton; actually, Charlie and I were talking about them tonight. Since there also a gay couple, we figured that we could talk to them about ourselves, even though we just got together tonight. We're going to need support, and we're going to get it from them, I know that. 

Charlie and I decided that we're going to go to the movies tomorrow. We're not going to make-out or anything, just hold hands and be out in a public place together, now that we know how each other feels. I still can't get the fact that he told me, out of my mind, and that I was the one to insinuate that kiss. God, I love him so much.

Just think, yesterday afternoon I was thinking of ways to get away from him so I wouldn't have to confess, and today, he's my boyfriend.

                                                                                                ~Adam~

Adam reread his journal entry from the night before, "I sound like a girl." He spoke to himself.

"What?" Guy screamed from inside the shower.

"Nothing!" Adam shouted back. It was Saturday, a day filled with romance for a few Ducks. Adam and Charlie would be meeting up with Portman and Fulton at the food courts later that night, after their movie. 

Adam shut his journal when he heard knocking on the door. "Who is it?" He asked from where he sat on his bed.

"Charlie." The answer was short. 

Adam hurried with shoving his journal underneath his bed; yes he learned a better hiding spot. "Hey, I'm almost ready to go." Adam opened the door than walked back to his bed and placed his sandals on his feet, it was spring.

Charlie walked into the room, he looked at the man he'd been calling his boyfriend for less than 24 hours. He was wearing khaki shorts and a black tank top. The outfit brought out his beautiful blue eyes. 

Adam felt like he was being watched and looked up to find his boyfriend staring at him. "What?" He asked looking himself over from where he sat. 

"Nothing, just, you look amazing." Charlie spoke softly. 

"Thank you. I'd love to give you a kiss but…" He pointed to the open door, letting it finish his sentence. 

"Right. Come on, or we'll be late for the movie." Charlie pulled Adam up by the arm. "I know it's normally cold here in Minnesota, but I'm very happy you decided to wear a tank." Charlie said, looking his man up and down once more before they left the room.

"What movie is it again?" Adam asked as they walked out of the boys' door building and to the parking lot. 

"The Matrix Reloaded." Charlie answered. "Your car or mine?" They stopped in front of the two cars that were parked next to each other. They looked back and forth between Adam's Porsche and Charlie's Jeep. 

"Yours" "Mine" Charlie and Adam both spoke at the same time, agreeing to go in Adam's car. 

They got in and Adam started the car. "Now, remember, in your car you're the only one to touch the radio, in mine, I am." Adam answered turning the radio up and popping in a cd.

"What's on it?" Charlie asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It's something good, though." Adam said just as a song from Linkin Park blasted through the speakers. "I watch as the moment slips from the sky of a dark night, shining but the light don't give to the movie assuming it's gonna own it one. Makes me think of how you act for me, do favors that rapidly, Just turn around and start asking me bout things you want back from me, sick of the tension, sick of the hunger, sick of you acting like I owe you this, find another place to feed your greed while I find a place to rest." Adam rapped the verse. 

Charlie waited for the song to finish before turning to speak to Adam. "I had no clue you were into this type of music." He said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Charlie Conway." Adam looked from the road to him boyfriend and back.

Charlie smiled at him before turning the dial for the volume higher when a song he knew came on.

-------------************

They soon arrived at the mall where the movie was playing, and Adam parked the car. "So," he turned to face Charlie, "who's paying for this date?" He asked seductively. 

"I am." Charlie leaned over quickly and peaked his boyfriend on the lips. They got out of the car and walked to where the movie theater entrance was. Charlie stood on the line for tickets while Adam went to the bathroom. When he came back Charlie had already gotten a ticket and was standing at the snack bar line. 

"Get me junior mints." He scared Charlie when he spoke. 

"Alright, here. Why don't you go get us some good seats?" Charlie handed Adam one of the tickets and watched as his boyfriend walked off.

"It's hard falling for your best friend. Does he know?" Charlie turned around to face the voice.

"Omigod. You just scared the crap out of me, Portman. And yes, he knows. Where's Fulton?" Charlie asked as he stepped up to the counter to order. He turned to face the person behind the counter. "Two waters, one junior mints and medium popcorn please." 

"He went into the movie. What are you and Adam seeing?" He asked.

"$12.50." The man behind the counter said. Charlie took out his wallet and paid, then waited for Portman to finish doing the same.

"We're seeing Matrix Reloaded. You and Fulton?" Charlie asked.

"Same." They both walked into the theater to find their boyfriends talking. "Looks like we're sitting close." Portman laughed walking into the isle. 

Charlie walked in behind him and sat next to his boyfriend. "Looks like we've found our friends." He laughed.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

A.N. Short. But I needed to get off and I wanted to be able to finish this chapter before I got kicked off the computer. I'm updating this from school, so… sorry it's short. There will be more tonight!!! Bye!

~*Angel*~


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie watched Adam throughout the beginning of the movie. He looked to see the expression on Adam's face, because it was either funny, or something that made you want to hug him.

He looked towards the Bash Brothers. Not only were they holding hands, Portman had his arm wrapped around Fulton, and Fulton was leaning into him. Well, unlike that couple, Charlie and Adam weren't ready to come out yet. 

"What are you looking at?" Adam turned to face Charlie. 

"You," he said softly, linking his fingers with Adam's. He felt Adam squeeze his hands when he smiled. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" He asked Adam.

"That's only because I'm sitting next to you." Adam said. Charlie turned back to watching the movie, but not before picking up their clasped hands and kissing the top of Adam's. 

Adam turned to look at Charlie after that gesture was made, and he couldn't explain the feeling that overwhelmed him. He felt love swarm around him, happiness, but yet, he felt sad. They had only been together a day, not even and yet he wanted to shout out to the world that he loved Charlie Conway. That way he'd have a weight lifted off his chest and he could talk to the Ducks without being afraid of slipping up. 

The movie ending almost an hour later, and the two couples decided to still go get some food. "So, how long have you two been together?" Fulton asked licking his chocolate ice cream cone. 

"16 hours." Adam answered before Charlie could. He surprised all three of the boys by knowing the amount of hours. "Well, there's a half in there but I'm only counting full hours." He said to their shocked stares. 

"That's how I was when we first got together. I couldn't stop counting the hours until a week in. I got lost somewhere in between it all." Portman put on a confused look and the four boys laughed. 

"You guys have been together for how long now?" Charlie asked. The four went to the back of the mall and sat down on the ground, now able to share all the information on their love lives. 

"Yeah, what like, a year?" Adam asked dipping his spoon into his chocolate, vanilla swirl ice cream.

"Try two." Fulton said.

"Two years? God, I'd be happy if I had an on again off again boyfriend for two years. But you two haven't ever broken up? Not once?" Charlie's ice cream cone stared to melt onto his hand. 

"Charlie." Adam said, just as Charlie turned to look at him, Adam licked the ice cream off his hand before Charlie even saw it.

"Adam." Charlie said sternly. 

"What? It's not like anyone can see us." He said innocently.

"Only us." Portman said.

"Yeah, only them. No need to worry." They sat there and chatted for an hour more before Adam started pulling at Charlie's shirt. "Come on, Charlie. I want to go." He whined.

"I thought you were having fun." Charlie wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulder and pulled him closer to himself. "You're frozen." Charlie said wrapping both his arms around his boyfriend.

"I know. That's why we need to go back to the dorms so I can change, then I have a surprise for you." Adam whined. 

"Alright. Up." He commanded his body. "It ain't working. I think my legs are asleep." Charlie laughed. "Alright, one more time. Here we go." He said and this time made it to his feet. "It was fun hanging out tonight, guys. But as you can see, my boyfriend and I have to leave." Charlie dusted off the back of his pants while Adam spoke.

"It feels really weird to have you call me your boyfriend." Adam said.

"You'll get used to it." Fulton laughed standing up as well. "It was nice hanging with you guys, too. I never knew you weren't a perky little shit, Adam." 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's my brother." Adam laughed.

"Bye." Charlie called walking away with Adam. "Now, are you going to tell me about my surprise?" Charlie asked as they made their way to the car. 

"Nope. You'll just have to wait. Oh, and change out of that. Something nice." Adam opened his door and got in.

"Okay." Charlie sighed. He hated having to get "dressed" up. "But I'm wearing sneakers." He warned getting into the car.

"Fine by me." Adam backed out of the parking lot. 

Soon they were back at the dorms and went their separate ways, after agreeing to meet in Charlie's room because Luis wouldn't be there. Adam walked into his room, humming a song on his way. "La, la, la, hum, hum." He sang. He walked to his closet and opened the door, pulling out a pair of khaki pants and a light green shirt. He stripped to his boxers (A.N. Yummy!) and put on his pants and shirt. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair once more before agreeing with the way he looked. He walked out the door being sure to grab a light jacket this time. 

---------*********

Charlie heard knocking on the door and went to answer it. "Hey." He spoke softly to his love on the other side. "I'm ready for my surprise." He grabbed his jacket noticing Adam had one on and they walked out of the room. "Where is it?" He asked grabbing Adam's hand in the dark parking lot. 

"Jump in and you'll see soon enough." He spoke motioning to his Porsche.

"I'm scared." Charlie said jokingly. He sat in the passenger seat and turned to face Adam.

"There's no reason to be." He said calmly, leaning in towards Charlie. Charlie caved in a little and moved forward. Soon their lips met with a strong force. Adam wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist and Charlie pushed his fingers through Adam's soft hair. 

"What do you say we screw the surprise and stay in your car for a while?" Charlie questioned breathlessly. 

"As much as I would love to do that, and I really would, I still have the surprise. And a lot of people came together to do it for me, so we're going. We can do this later, tonight." Adam said turning on the car and backing out. 

Charlie turned on the radio, managing to not get yelled at by Adam. The newest song by Daniel Benningfield was on. He started to sing. "If you're not the one than why does my soul feel grand, today? If you're not the one than why does my hand fit yours this way? If you're not for me than why am I crying on my bed?" He was looking at Adam.

Softly, Adam started to sing the song, managing to turn and look at Charlie every so often. He brought his hand up to caress Charlie's cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He looked straight into Charlie's eyes. 

"You told me earlier." Charlie side, pressing his face into Adam's hand. 

"We're here." He said softly. He opened his door after telling Charlie to wait. He walked around to the other side of the car. Being that it was night and no one was around, they were able to act like the couple they were. Adam opened the door for Charlie to get out. "I would like to say, welcome to your surprise, but this isn't it yet." He said giving his hand to Charlie, which he helped pull him out with.

"I get full treatment, but I don't understand why we're at the peewees rink…" Charlie's voice faded out when Adam opened the door to the rink. In the middle of the ice, he saw a piece of wood with a table set for two on top and candles burning in their holders on the ice. He looked to where Adam walked to and found him standing in a walking isle. He looked at his sides, the seats closest to him were covered with roses, and Adam held a single one. 

"He loves me, he loves me not." He started picking the petals. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me." Adam picked the last one. "Do you love me?" He asked looking up at Charlie.

"With all my heart. Now, come on, let's go eat." Charlie dragged Adam down to the ice and walked out on it. "Who will be our server this evening?" He asked Adam.

"Turn to your right." Adam sat pulling Charlie's chair out and waiting for him to sit before going to his own. 

Charlie turned and looked out at the seats and saw Guy, Fulton and Portman. "That's why they left when we did." It finally dawned on Charlie. "But, Adam, you really didn't have to do all this for me." Charlie said.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I love you, Charlie Daniel Conway." Adam raised his glass full of apple juice.

  
Charlie clicked his glass into Adam's. "And I love you, Adam Matthew Banks."

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

A.N. Sorry it's short, but I have to go baby-sitting. As you've all noticed, I'm writing this story like they were seniors now, so I don't have to think back to what was "in" then. Hope you all liked this chapter. Bye!

~*Angel*~


	6. Chapter 6

"There's not need to order, tonight. This gentleman has already selected the food." Portman came up to Charlie and Adam and spoke in a French accent, one that sounded relatively close to the one of the candleholder in beauty and the beast.

"And what might that be?" Charlie turned and asked Adam.

"Filet mignon." Adam answered. He turned to look at the two other men coming towards them on their hockey skates. "Thanks again for doing this guys." Adam spoke to the three men on blades.

"Once again, Adam, it's no problem. Actually, I'm enjoying seeing the two of you together. You've never looked happier." Guy said. "Your food will be here in a moment. The bashes just left to finish the food." Guy skated away to stop the bash brothers before they ate the food.

"How did Guy find out?" Charlie asked taking a sip of his apple juice. "And the apple juice will not taste good with the food, I'm just letting you know." Charlie added.

"I know, that's why there will be sodas, when they decided to bring them!" He shouted the last part so the three guys could hear. "He read my journal about a week ago. I'm seriously happy that he didn't want to kill me after he read it. He's actually been my confidant this past week."

"I'm glad he's supporting us. We're going to need it for when we tell the other Ducklings." Charlie said. He noticed the look of horror come across Adam's face. "It's something we will have to think about if we want to make this a long term relationship. I don't want to tell them now either. Now, I just want to be with you without worrying about what everyone else thinks." Charlie reached across the table and took Adam's hand in his. 

"We will need to think about it. I know, for a second there I actually thought you were suggesting we do it now, which I am all but not for. I do want to make this a long-term thing, Charlie. But for now we need to take things one day at a time." Adam squeezed Charlie's hand. "But now, we eat!" He said noticing the bash brothers making their way over with their food. Guy followed closely behind with their drinks. 

"Congratulations, guys." Portman and Fulton said setting down their food while Guy placed their drinks diagonally to their rights. "If you need anything, we won't be here." Portman motioned to himself and Fulton. "But Guy will, so feel free to bug the crap out of him. Bye!" Portman called over his shoulder dragging his boyfriend by the hand. 

"Sometimes they're too much." Charlie said digging into his food. Their conversation was mostly about hockey; they didn't feel like there was much else to talk about. They already knew everything they needed to about each other; it wasn't as if they just met. They both felt comfortable, and didn't let the other feel uneasy. They talked about their most recent game, their season being over that day. Adam said he wasn't ready for summer, not wanting to not be able to spend all his time with Charlie, and Charlie just smiled at Adam. Charlie knew he was in love.

--------************

Adam took Charlie back to the dorm in his car after their dinner. They sat for a while in silence, relishing in the feeling that they were together. Charlie turned towards Adam, "You said we could continue later." His voice faded out when Adam's lips came crashing into his. He kissed him back, pulling him closer to himself while Adam took the opportunity to pry his mouth open with his tongue. "I love you." Charlie whispered in between their kisses before Adam turned his attention to Charlie's neck. He left a small mark there, showing Charlie was his property. 

"And I you, Charlie." He whispered back moving back to Charlie's mouth. He kissed him hungrily as Charlie's tongue moved into his mouth. When they pulled apart, Adam motioned to the back seat. 

"How bout we go to my room. Luis should be out with his girlfriend." Charlie suggested instead.

"That would be a lot more comfortable." Adam joked. "Alright, let's go." Charlie let go of Adam and they got out of his car. They walked to the door building and to Charlie's room. Charlie knocked before entering. 

"He's not here." He turned back to Adam and grabbed the other boy's hand. He walked backwards into his room, kicking the door shut with his foot and leaning forward to kiss Adam. Adam started to walk towards Charlie's bed when Charlie jumped up and wrapped his legs around Adam's waist. Adam sat on the edge of Charlie's bed, before a voice startled them both.

"Omigod." It was small, but they could still tell it belonged to Luis. "Are you guys…?" His voice trailed off. He held his towel around him as he made his way to his bed; letting the new information he didn't have to be told, sink in. 

"Luis? Um…. Are you okay with this?" Charlie asked after he scrambled off of Adam's lap.

"I don't know what to think. I mean, are you guys, like an official couple?" Luis asked.

"To us, yeah. Luis, don't tell anyone, please." Adam said.

"I won't. I don't think anyone would believe me if I said I saw you two kissing. I don't even believe it and I'm the one who's seeing it. How long have you guys been together?" He asked after getting over most of the shock. 

Charlie looked in Adam's direction for the exact amount of time they had been together. "Twenty four hours exact in fourteen minutes." Adam answered. "It's weird that I'm keeping track on the hours, I know. We went through that earlier with the other gay couple." 

"Are you, like, in love?" Luis asked.

"Yeah." Charlie said turning to look into Adam's eyes. "We are in love. I've been in love with Adam since the Good Will Games." Charlie searched Adam's eyes for the love he knew he'd find there.

"And I've been in love with Charlie since the year I got placed on the Ducks team in Peewees." Adam gazed lovingly into Charlie's eyes.

"I know you two are a couple and all, but please don't get all mushy on me." Luis interrupted their stares. 

"Sure. I think I'm going to go, now anyway. We'll do something tomorrow, Charlie. Bye, Luis." Adam got up and left the room. 

"Are you really okay with this?" Charlie walked over to Luis and sat next to him. "I just want to know. If you're not, Adam and I could give you time till you can get used to us together. And you can ask me anything you want about us." Charlie said.

"No, I'm definitely okay with it. I'm just not sure how to take it, I mean, how could I have not seen it?" He turned to look at Charlie.

"Don't worry, you're not the only roommate who wasn't able to. Guy had to search Adam's journal to figure it out. There are only six people who know about us, and you can tell them you know. We just don't want to tell anyone yet. That's why I got so scared when you talked. You're actually the first to see us like that." Charlie laughed.

"Hopefully, I'll be the last. I was a little scared myself to see you two like that. I'm just amazed you two are together. I mean, I've always thought you would make a cute couple, but, I never thought you were interested in each other like that." Luis laughed. "Can I ask you one thing?" Luis turned to look Charlie in the eye.

"Yeah, shoot." Charlie said.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

Charlie was completely clueless. "How does what feel?" 

"Being in love with your best friend?" Luis asked.

"It's the greatest thing I've ever felt. When I was around him all day I couldn't stop smiling. When I'm with him, everything felt right, like nothing was wrong with my life. He makes me feel like I'm the best thing in the world, and I can do anything. He's always been able to make me happy when I'm sad and he can always make me laugh. It's like you and Lena, she makes you feel like you're on top of the world." Charlie gazed up at the ceiling. "Adam makes me feel like I'm king of it." He whispered.

"You really are in love with him. You can't stop smiling." Luis laughed.

"Well, you'll be seeing it a lot. I plan to be with him a long time." Charlie got up and walked to his dresser to take out his clothes. 

"It's good that he makes you happy." Luis smiled. "And you're right, she does make me feel like I'm on top of the world." 

------************

"Guess who just found out." Adam said smiling on his way into his room. "Guy?" He called when he heard no response. 

"We've been waiting for you." He turned sharply at the voice. Sitting next to the man, was Guy, tied to his desk chair with a rope and a piece of tape on his mouth. "Guess who else just found out." The man smirked a disgusting smile. Adam felt someone grab his arms before he could react and put a knife to his throat. 

"What are you going to make him do, David?" Adam questioned deep in fear as the knife pressed into his skin, deep enough to make him bleed but not cause injury. 

"Oh, we're just going to have some fun with you, Banks. After all, you are gay." The man holding Adam said bringing the knife down to Adam's hip and stabbing him. 

Guy gasped when he saw the knife move in, then quickly out of Adam's side, then his friend crashing to the floor. The two men quickly left the room, shutting the door so no one could see. "Guy…" Adam called softly. Guy could feel Adam's body weaken. "Get Charlie…" Adam's voice faded out and Guy started to panic. He rolled over to the door, turning sideways grabbing the door knob between his head and shoulder, rotating it as best as he could and getting it open. He used his feet to roll away pulling the door open. He was lucky; Charlie was on the same floor in the dorm. He rolled quickly through the halls and anyone in them had quite a site to see, but he was focused on getting to Charlie and Luis dorm. When he reached the door, he turned his back side to face in and rammed into it. He did it twice more before Luis opened the door. 

"Omigod, Charlie, get in here!" Luis called started to unwrap the ropes. Charlie ran in because of the panic he heard in Luis voice. 

"Omigod, Guy." Charlie ripped the piece of tape off Guy's mouth. "What happened?" He asked frantically. 

"Charlie, David. Knows. Adam. Hurt. Stabbed. Dorm." Guy said in between pants.

"What? Guy, calm down and breathe. Explain. Is Adam hurt?" Charlie's eyes were wide with fear.

"Yes. Charlie, David and Jonathon were in our room. They tied me up and when Adam came in Jonathon stabbed him. Help him, Charlie, he passed out when I left." Guy explained. Charlie didn't wait to hear all of what Guy said. He ran out of his room and down the halls to Adam's room. 

"Adam!" He called seeing his boyfriend on the floor, bleeding from his right hip. "No. Adam, wake up!" Charlie screamed, turning his boyfriend onto his back. Paramedics were soon in the room and he hadn't known how they had known, though at one point he was told Luis and Guy had called them.

"Sir, do you want to ride with your friend in the ambulance? He might need a strong presence of someone he knows, even if he's not awake." One paramedic asked him. He nodded lifelessly and climbed into the ambulance. He didn't know how he had gotten down to the parking lot, but he felt the pain Adam did. "Are you his friend?" The paramedic in the back with him asked.

"I'm his boyfriend." Charlie whispered.

"Really? How long have you two been together?" The paramedic asked sounded interested.

Charlie broke into tears just as the clock on his wrist hit the 8:30 mark. He looked at it quickly then buried his head in Adam's chest. "Twenty four hours…"

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

A.N. I said that there would be angst and drama coming up. Sorry if it seems a little rushed or I don't know, I was typing it while I was watching the hockey game. I may be from the east coast but I want the Ducks to win. They finally won a game tonight in overtime! Bye!

~*Angel*~


	7. Chapter 7

The ambulance speeded down the Minnesota streets, in the direction of the hospital. Charlie couldn't believe what was happening. They'd only been together a day and already people were finding out. 

He was afraid, to say the least. He didn't want to have to worry about discrimination yet. He was scared for his and Adam's safety, but instead of thinking about the problems that he knew was going to happen, he thought about Adam. He thought about their first day as a couple. Their first kiss the night before. And when Adam asked Charlie to be his. 

"Sir, we need you to fill this out." Charlie sat in the waiting room while they took Adam into the emergency room. He wanted to follow but he was asked to stay behind. He filled out most of what he knew about Adam, then he called Adam's father to get the rest. It turned out that no one in Adam's family knew if he was on medication or his social security number, only Adam did.

He walked to the counter, handing the woman behind it the clip board with Adam's information attached. "I filled out all I know and I asked his parents for what I didn't know, and they don't know either. To get the rest of the information, you have to give this to him." Charlie said before walking away.

"Wait," the woman called him back, "One of the paramedics told me you were his boyfriend. You've been together a day?" She asked.

"Yeah." Charlie answered.

"I just want to say congratulations on landing your man. My brother's been trying to find the right guy for himself as well." She confided in Charlie.

"Thanks. It's good to know not all people are ass holes." He spoke about Jonathon and David. He didn't understand why they would go to this extreme, on a first encounter. 

"Hey, Charlie!" Charlie turned around at the voice of his original ducklings. In the lobby stood all the original ducks that didn't go to the Good Will Games, along with Jesse. Peter had been the one to call his name, and he turned around and embraced the smaller boy.

"Hey, guys. It's been a while." He spoke softly, not sure as to what he should say. 

"Guy called, he said Adam's in the hospital. He didn't tell why. What happened, Charlie?" Jesse asked. 

"Are they coming?" Charlie avoided the subject.

"As far as I know, yeah. They were just starting to round them all up when I got the call. Charlie, what happened?" Jesse asked again.

"Adam was stabbed in his right hip." Charlie said, trying to hide his tears. He heard them all gasp, along with the other ducks that now stood in the waiting room. 

"Why would someone do that?" Connie asked.

Charlie tried to hide his emotion. "I don't know." He said before Guy pulled him aside. 

"Listen, Charlie, I know you two don't want to tell them, yet. But it'd be better if they knew. Charlie, if something happens even half as bad as one of you ending up in the hospital, you're going to need their support. Maybe we all could pull together and protect you guys, but you're not going to get it hiding in the closet. Charlie, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to because I know it's early in your relationship, but think about it for the near future." Guy walked away before Charlie could reply to him. 

An hour later, Charlie plopped himself down into one of the chairs and Fulton came crashing down next to him. "How you holding up?" Fulton asked softly.

"Not good. I want to be in there with him, but they won't let me go. It's family only right now until they can get him stable. I want to see him." A tear slipped out Charlie's eye.

"Hey, I know you want to be there for him, and it's a really big shame that this had to happen to you guys, but you've got to live up to it. After this, you're relationship can only be stronger, there's no going down for the two of you." Fulton said. 

"Are you all here for Adam Banks?" A man walked up to them. They stood and nodded their heads. Charlie spoke to him though.

"Is he okay?" He asked somewhat scared of the answer.

"Well, he lost a lot of blood, and we don't have any of his type so he is not stable right now. Normally, we'd ask his family members but seeing as they're not here-" Portman cut him off.

"We are Adam's family." They all nodded in agreement.

"I meant blood related. But, as I was saying. Normally we'd ask the family to do this, but we need blood and we need it fast. Adam has type AB blood, does anyone know if that's their type?" The doctor questioned. 

"It's my type." Jesse spoke up. "But you can't use it." He said closely afterwards.

"May I ask why?" The doctor questioned. 

"Yeah, I have cancer." He said. All the ducks knew, as a matter of fact, he had become so frail before their freshman year he had to turn down the scholarship he'd received. 

"It's my blood." Charlie said.

"Any complications?" The doctor asked. Charlie shook his head. "Then follow me." Charlie walked closely behind the doctor into a room where they could talk alone. "Are you Adam's best friend?" The doctor asked.

"Sort of." Charlie said. 

"I noticed you came in with him. What do you mean by sort of?" The doctor asked, getting ready to inject the needle to get the blood.

"We're more than friends. He's my boyfriend." Charlie smiled. He loved to call Adam that.

"Really? No wonder he's been fighting to come back to conciousness. You two must be very cute together. I wish you the best of luck." The doctor said. He took the needle out of Charlie's arm when he got the best amount that he could without Charlie needing blood. "Well, that's it. When we give him this blood, you'll be the first to see him. And now you really are blood related." The doctor said, bringing a smile to both their faces.

---------**********

Three hours later, and half the Ducks asleep, Adam was finally stable and they were allowed to see him. As the doctor had promised, Charlie was the first to know. He walked into the room to see his boyfriend awake and talking to a nurse. "Hey, Adam." He spoke softly, so as to not scare his boyfriend by the sudden voice.

"Charlie." Adam said as Charlie came closer to the bed.   
  


"I'm just about done and then I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said finishing up.

When she left Charlie bent down to kiss Adam. "I was so scared." Charlie confided. "I didn't want to lose you and if the doctor hadn't asked for my blood, I would have." Charlie said kissing Adam's hand.

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"You lost a lot of blood, Adam. I'm just thanking God that we have the same blood type, because Jesse and I are the only ones with the same type. AB. And guess what, Adam." Charlie spoke softly still, bringing a smile to his boyfriend's face.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Now we are blood related." Charlie smiled.

---------***********

The next day Adam was able to get up and move around the hospital, with Charlie's help of course. He had just gotten out of bed, and was ready to learn the halls. Charlie had slept in the room with him that night, they shared the bed. It had been one of the best sleeps they had ever encountered because they were able to insure that they wouldn't lose each other, because they held on tight.

Charlie had asked what his first stop wanted to be, and Adam answered with the waiting room, wanting to see his passed out friends. They walked there, with Adam leaning on Charlie for support.

"I love you." Adam whispered to Charlie before speaking up to the group of sleeping Ducks. "Look at yourselves." He said loudly, all the Ducks waking at his voice. "You're not even up to greet your friend. Get up, you all look shameful." He said making Charlie laugh. 

Charlie looked towards Luis and winked. Luis knew what Charlie meant, Adam could always make him laugh. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

A.N. Sorry, it's kind of short, I wanted it to be longer but my fingers are starting to hurt, not to mention my bad wrist. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from all who read. Bye!

~*Angel*~


	8. Chapter 8

"Adam…" Jesse said getting up off of the floor. "It's good to see you're up and walking around." Jesse spoke hugging his friend.

"Yeah, I'm able to leave tomorrow." Adam said. "How's everything?" He asked his friend.

"Getting back to normal. I just started Chemo last month, so my hair may be falling out soon. Adam, guess what." Jesse said excitedly.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I got accepted to UCLA!" Jesse shouted.

"What!? Omigod, we're going to the same college. All three of us." Adam said pulling Jesse and Charlie into a group hug happily. "But, listen, guys. I got to get back to my room, and I've got school later tomorrow. We'll make plans to see each other Thursday, okay?" Adam said to the first original Ducks.

"Yeah. It was good to see you, Adam." Tammy spoke.

"See ya, Adam." Tommy said. The Duncan's left, but the others stayed, afraid to leave Adam alone.

"Guys, I'm staying with him, don't worry. Go back to the dorms. Tomorrow's Tuesday and we'll both be back in school then. Just tell the Dean that Adam was in the hospital and the doctor wanted me to stay with him or something. Okay?" Charlie said.

"Bye, Adam, Charlie." They all said leaving the waiting room, but Guy walked close to Charlie to whisper something to him. "Don't forget to think about what I said." Guy spoke.

"I'll be sure to." Charlie said turning Adam around and together they left to go back to Adam's room. "The doctor knows we're together. So do the receptionist and one of the paramedics." Charlie said once they were back in the room.

"What? How did they find out?" Adam asked. 

"Well, I kind of told them. Well, the doctor asked if we were good friends, and I said sort of, he wanted to know what I meant so I told him. And the paramedic that had asked me how long we had been together told the receptionist. I'm sorry if you didn't want it told, but they promised they wouldn't tell anyone." Charlie said carefully placing Adam on the bed so as to not hurt his injured hip.

"It's okay. But, if we're going to tell anyone, I want to tell them together or not tell them at all. Charlie, I'm afraid to tell people though. I mean, what if they aren't like the doctor, receptionist, and paramedic, they can be like David and Jonathon. They stabbed me because I'm gay Charlie. I don't want that or something worse to happen to either of us." Adam said grabbing Charlie's hand and kissing the top.

"Not everyone are ass holes. And we've got the unfortunate opportunity to know these specific two. And, Adam?" Charlie said his boyfriend's name almost in a whisper. Adam looked up into Charlie's eyes. "I'm willing to give you as much time as you want or need until we tell everyone. But Guy told me something that I think is very useful for us both to know. He said that one day we're going to have to tell them and it's better to have their support now incase something happens again than it is to deal with it by ourselves." Charlie spoke. 

"You're right. But, not yet." He whispered as if ashamed.

"Come on, move over and we'll watch some TV." Charlie laughed lying down on Adam's left side. They watched TV for more than an hour until they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Charlie called from where he now sat in the chair next to the bed.

The door opened and Adam's brother walked in. "Hey bro." Jarred spoke to his brother. "Charlie, right?" He questioned the other boy.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again, Jarred. I'm going to go get some candy, I'll bring you back a bag of m&m's, Adam." Charlie got up and left the room after shaking Jarred's hand. 

"Heard you were in the hospital, thought I'd come back to see how you were doing. What happened?" He sat on his brother's right side. He saw the bandage attached to Adam's right hip.

"I was stabbed in my hip." Adam spoke as if it was nothing.

"What? Why? Who would do this?" Jarred asked consecutive questions.

"Those ass holes David and Jonathon." Adam answered shortly.

"The same two people the Ducks all beat out of Varsity slots?" Jarred racked his brain thinking of where he knew the names from.

"Yeah, the reason they stabbed me is because I'm gay and they're homophobes." Adam said carefully to see his brother's reaction. He needed to tell someone the real reason why he was stabbed, and he'd prefer it be his brother than a Duck or one of his parents.

"You're gay? Adam, how come you never told me?" Jarred asked.

"Ooh, I see I came back at a bad time." Charlie said.

"No, Charlie. You came back at the right time. Come here." Adam opened his arms in a gesture for Charlie to climb into them. Charlie did and Jarred looked at the two with a shocked expression. "I need at least one family member to know, and Jarred, I know you'll support me and Charlie. Jarred, this is my boyfriend Charlie Conway." Adam introduced them.

"I'm Jarred Banks. It's nice to meet the man that stole my little brother's heart." Jarred stuck out his hand for Charlie to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Charlie shook his hand. Adam felt satisfied that his brother hadn't seemed to have a problem with he and Charlie. As a matter of fact, inside, he was ecstatic.

"I'm going to go now, actually. I have some homework I brought with me and I've got to go back home. I'll see you tomorrow when you leave Adam. I'll pick you up because it seems like both of you don't have your car." Jarred laughed.

"Bye, Jarred." Adam called after his brother. "I knew he could be the only one I could trust with telling.

"Yeah, he seems to have taken it well." Charlie said. 

"I want to go to sleep." He whined.

"I'm not stopping you." Charlie said moving so he was the one now holding his boyfriend.

"I know, Charlie, just, protect me from the pain." Adam whispered as Charlie came up to lie next to him once again.

"How?" Charlie questioned.

"Hold me." The whisper was soft, sweet, and it made Charlie's heart break to think of the pain his boyfriend was receiving for being in love with him. "Forever." Adam dozed off after whispering the last word. And Charlie did just what Adam asked. He held his boyfriend as he slept, eventually nodding off himself.

--------***********

Charlie woke up to a fidgeting Adam. "Sh… calm down." He whispered into Adam's ear. "I'm protecting you." Charlie looked up to come eye to eye with the doctor.

"I said you two must have been really cute together. Don't forget to treat him the best you can, Charlie. He's going to need all the love he can get from you because his parents refused to come get him. He's lucky he's old enough to sign himself out." The doctor said. "I'm just going to give him a shot here for the pain in his hip, and I'll write out a prescription for him to take for the pain when he leaves. Will I be seeing you tomorrow Charlie?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah," Charlie looked towards his boyfriend's sleeping figure. "I'm never leaving his side again." 

The doctor looked at them both once again before injecting the painkillers into Adam's IV bag and leaving. Charlie was left to his thoughts. His thoughts about life. About his love. 

Charlie knew Adam was the best thing to come into his life from the moment he saw him, till the moment he knew he was in love with him. He had made the first move with telling Adam before Adam spoke to him, and he still couldn't believe what had just started to come out of his lousy thinking. His lousy thinking of Adam being asleep got him his love, his Adam.

------*************

The Ducks missed out on school that morning, setting up Guy and Adam's room for a party. They stayed until Adam and Charlie showed up and they all spent lunch together in the room. Adam stayed in his room all day, deciding to stay in bed to rest his side. Charlie had gone back to class to get his and Adam's homework. Charlie had promised to come back to check on him and spend the night together.

It was their third day together, and God was he in love with him. Not only had Charlie been the sweetest thing to him when he spent the last two days in the hospital, but he had been treating him with love. Adam could feel Charlie's heart whenever Charlie touched him, it was soft, yet firm, and as if he was sure but also wasn't. It made Charlie seem vulnerable, innocent.

"I'm back, sweetie." Charlie said walking in the room. "What have you been up to?" Charlie kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before sitting down next to him. "How's your hip?"

"Hey." Adam took his homework off Charlie's lap and placed it on his other side, then pulling Charlie and himself down onto the bed so they could lay together, they cuddled together. "Thanks to that painkiller I took before we left I haven't felt a thing in my hip all day. It's boring watching TV all day." Adam snuggled up to Charlie. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too." Charlie took the remote from Adam and flipped through the channels, letting his boyfriend once again fall asleep on him. The painkillers had gone into effect quickly after Adam had taken it, and he'd explained it as if his hip was asleep, but he didn't feel the tingling. The doctor had also warned Adam not to take to many at once because they made a person sleepy, and could simply knock someone of Adam's size out. Charlie stayed up holding his boyfriend in his strong arms. "I love you." Charlie whispered before the door opened and a shocked face came into his view.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

A.N. Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get it up before I got completely kicked off. I started it while watching the hockey game again and by the time I finished it and I've got homework to finish so I'm going to get off. I'm going to write the next chappy now so I can post it after school. Bye!

~*Angel*~


	9. Chapter 9

Jesse Hall stood in the open door, staring in at his best friends. He walked in quickly and slammed the door shut behind him. "Hmm, huh?" Adam said waking up from his sleep. He opened his eyes and peered in the direction the noise came in. "Jesse? Man, what are you doing here?" He asked his voice groggy. He sat up in Charlie's arms then realized where he was, he jumped back into a corner of his bed. 

"Jesse, it's not what it looks like." Charlie said bringing his hands up in defense.

"What the hell am I supposed to think this looks like?" Jesse screamed motioning to the bed. "You two are sleeping in the same bed!"

"That's all we were doing, sleeping." They heard a low voice with a sniffling noise. Adam had started to cry.

"Adam." Charlie moved to where his boyfriend sat, fighting him to get the blankets off his head.

"Banks." Jesse's voice was stern and loud. Charlie gained control of the covers and both boys got a good look at Adam's face before he covered it with his hands. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Charlie screamed standing up. He pushed his friend back. "Making him cry?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Jesse pushed Charlie back. Charlie went tumbling to the floor, only to look up at Jesse with anger in his eyes. Jesse's were filled with hate. 

"Bitch." Charlie mumbled before tripping Jesse and climbing on top of the other man. Jesse fought against Charlie, but Charlie was stronger than he. He punched Jesse in the eye and the other man screamed in pain. Jesse's left arm flailed about, before punching Charlie in the chest. Charlie yelped before his right fist connected to his friend's jaw bone. 

"Stop!" They both heard Adam scream, ripping Charlie off Jesse. Jesse scrambled away from them both, towards Guy's bed. Adam pushed Charlie down onto his bed. "Jesse, get out." He spoke calmly looking at his boyfriend.

"But, I—" Adam cut him off turning to look at his best friend.

"Now!" He yelled. Jesse didn't argue, only stood on his feet and left the room after seeing the anger, hurt and sadness in Adam's eyes. As soon as the door shut Adam looked to Charlie with care visible in his features. "Are you okay?" He stroked Charlie's face.

"Just dandy. Ah." Charlie's face contorted in pain. 

"You're not okay. Charlie lay down; I'm going to go get Fulton." Adam said running out the room.

"No, I don't want us to go back to the hospital, especially because of Jesse, I'll be fine, and I know I will." Charlie spoke to himself to keep awake. The last thing he wanted to do at that moment was scare Adam if he wasn't conscious.

Guy walked into his room, not noticing Charlie lying on Adam's bed, half unconscious. He walked around his room, dropping his books on his desk and slipping his shoes off near the door. He walked into the bathroom before returning to the room quickly. "Omigod, Charlie, are you okay?" He saw the pain in Charlie's eyes.

"No, Guy." Charlie said in pain. Guy sat on the bed next to him. "Adam went to get Fulton. Guy, my ribs hurt." He said. 

"What happened?" Guy asked panic stricken. 

"Jesse was here. He knows about Adam and me. We fought about it, physically." Charlie tried to laugh, but coughed instead. 

Fulton, Portman, Luis and Adam all flew into the room. "Charlie, what happened?" Luis asked.

"Jesse knows about them. Charlie and he fought." Guy said calmly.

"Alright, Guy, move. Adam you, too." He spoke to the boy that now lay at Charlie's side. Fulton sat where Guy had been, and slowly lifted Charlie's shirt off his abdomen. "Adam said in the chest, am I right?" He spoke to Charlie, keeping the boy up. 

"Yeah." Charlie choked in pain. Fulton looked to where a bruise was starting to form. 

"He got you good. Right in a rib." Fulton lightly ran his fingers across it. "You two almost have matching marks." Fulton said jokingly to ease the tension in the room. Adam laughed lightly and Charlie's laugh actually came out as one. "Alright. It's nothing to serious. It's just badly bruised. You should be fine within two to three weeks. Dean, get me a few ace bandages." 

"Anyone ever tell you that you'd make a good nurse?" Charlie asked.

"If anything in the medical field, a doctor, please, but if I did that, where would the bash brothers be?" Fulton smiled taking one of the rounded up cloths from Portman's rather large hands. He unwrapped one than spoke again. "Guy and Adam, you think you can make Charlie sat up?" He asked the two. They didn't respond, only did as asked. "And, Luis, can you run to the CVS across the street and pick up Advil? He's going to need it." Fulton said and Luis left.

Not ten minutes later had Luis arrived back with the Advil, and Fulton was using the last bandage now, just about ready to fasten it. "Almost done, Charlie, than you can lay back down." Portman said noticing the pain in Charlie's eyes. Charlie closed his eyes when Guy and Adam lowered him carefully back to the bed after he took one of the painkillers Luis got.

"No school tomorrow. You need to rest." Fulton demanded. 

"I like you as a doctor, Reed. You always say the right things." Charlie dozed off to sleep.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&

A.N. First off, sorry it's short. Second, sorry it took me a week to get it up. I've been really busy lately, and I had a school band trip to Hershey Park up in Pennsylvania yesterday, and we were preparing for it all week. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I promise to try and get one up later today, or tomorrow, that's if the hockey game doesn't interfere. Anyone else want the Ducks to win? Bye!

~*Angel*~


	10. Chapter 10 The Final Chapter

Charlie awoke to the sound of people talking, though to him it sounded like mumbles. He looked to his left where he found Adam, Fulton, Portman and Guy all lying on the floor, and a deck of cards in the middle. 

"One, please." Adam said politely.

"Banks take one, and Dealer takes three." Fulton said. They were playing poker.

"Deal me in on the next round." Charlie spoke, startling them all.

"Charlie, man, we didn't know you were awake." Portman said with his hand over his heart.

"Well, I am. I don't even feel the pain anymore." He moved from the bed to the floor and sat next to his boyfriend. "Nice hand." He whispered into Adam's ear.

Adam laughed when Guy spoke. "Hey! No helping him, Charlie, he needs to learn how to play." Guy said of Adam's lack of poker skills.

Charlie playfully put his hands up in defense. "Is it my fault that I never had time to learn?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Everyone said laughing. The round was soon finished when they all saw Adam's hand, a Royal Flush. "You know, I don't think we give you enough credit, Banks." Fulton laughed.

"Alright, deal me in!" Charlie said loudly. 

"Now we all got to sit so Charlie can't see our cards, right?" Guy asked.

"Yup, now move it. I want to play!" Charlie said.

"So, have you guys thought about telling anyone else?" Fulton asked as they played.

"I've decided that I'm going to let Adam decided who we tell and when we tell." Charlie spoke and everyone's eyes turned to Adam.

"I don't know yet. I mean, Charlie and I haven't even been together a week. I want some time where he's just mine and no one, well, hardly no one, knows it. Is that too much to ask?" Adam asked. "I mean, that chance is slipping away very easily right now, it's what, five people who know now? For all we know, by the end of this week the whole team will know and we wouldn't even have told them." Adam said.

"It's not too much to ask. Portman had given me the decision of who to tell and when and I wanted to wait till the last minute that I could because it meant that nothing could get in our way. I feel bad for you two because you won't get that opportunity to be just each other's without the world to know. You told us before you were even together a day. How many hours was that, Adam?" Fulton asked.

"Sixteen and a half." Adam said. 

"I say for you to take as much time as you both want to tell. Charlie, you may want to tell sooner than Adam or maybe the other way around." Guy said. "Though, I did tell you to think of a time soon cause you will need everyone's support, good or bad. But I think for now, Fulton's, Portman's, Luis's, and mine are enough." Guy spoke motioning to the two supporters other than him that were in the room.

"Okay, I think it's time we stop this chick chat and play some poker!" Portman shouted and they all started to once again play the game they were there for.

----------------------

That night they all stayed in Adam and Guy's room. Charlie and Adam had cuddled up together on Adam's bed, Fulton and Portman slept close together on the floor and Guy slept in his own bed. Adam lay awake, not being able to fall asleep in Charlie's arms. His thoughts were what kept him up, thoughts of him and Charlie.

He loved the man in his arms dearly, but was it worth them getting hurt physically? He wasn't sure if he could stand to see Charlie in another fight, and he wouldn't be able to stand it if Charlie got hurt again. As it was, Charlie and he were having a hard time figuring out how they would sleep that night with both their injuries, they were lucky that their marks were on opposite sides of their bodies. 

Charlie was pretending to be asleep, thinking also. Adam was worth all his pain and all his tears, but being seniors in high school was a lot for them to both take with a gay relationship to keep secret. Not only that, but their graduation was right around the corner and they were going to the same school where they would be discriminated against more. 

"Maybe we should break up." Adam whispered.

"Adam." Charlie opened his eyes quickly and stared at his boyfriend in surprise. He was thinking about holding off for a while until high school was over, but breaking up? That sounded so final to him. "What?" 

"I didn't mean to say that. Charlie, no don't think that—" Adam said before Charlie cut him off.

"I thought you said you loved me, Adam… Do you want to end it?" Charlie asked, hurt in his eyes, though Adam could not see because of the lack of light.

"I-I, I don't know, Charlie. I mean, I love you, I really do, but is it worth both of us being hurt physically? I mean, really?" Adam asked. 

"Is it to you?" Charlie asked. Adam didn't answer, only hung his head in shame. "That's what I thought. I'm, I'm going to leave. I guess this means we're over, then. Bye…" Charlie said grabbing the bottle of Advil off the counter next to the bed. 

"Charlie, wait!" Adam called. But it was too late, Charlie already walked out the door. He ran to the door but Charlie was already out of sight, he didn't know which way he went. He dropped to the floor, tears in his eyes. 

"Adam?" Portman said rubbing his eyes awake. "Omigod, Adam." Portman said running to Adam's side. "What happened?" He asked dragging the broken down man into his arms.

Adam cried into Portman's shirt, "Charlie left me…" Soon the other two men in the room surrounded them, all trying to calm the broken hearted man.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

A.N. Okay, some of ya'll may be pissed at me, but this isn't the end! Well, actually it is, but I have a sequel that I'm going to write. I think I'm going to call it Broken Heart or Pain, something along those lines. It should be up soon. Thanks for reading through all the chapters, it means a lot to me considering that this was my first Duck slash story I finished. Look for the sequel sometime soon, possibly tomorrow if I have the time considering it's my last full day of school. Bye!

~*Angel*~

P.S. you know, I was once told that I write really good kissing scenes-sorry I don't remember who-if only my kissing scenes in stories could be as good as my kissing scenes in real life. God, my ex can't kiss! Anyone feel like giving him lessons? 


	11. A Note

Hey, as some of you may have seen, I recently deleted the sequel to Their Secret Life, known as No One Knows. I plan to make a totally different story than what I had written as the sequel and it should be up soon. Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first part and the few that reviewed the second. Bye for now!  
  
~*Angel*~  
  
P.S. meme- I dunno if you've been emailing me lately, allz I know is that I haven't gotten anything. When you email me, email me at cakeeater9900@yahoo.com Bye! 


End file.
